


summertime

by karovie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bathing, Fear, Fluff, Happy, Peace, Peaceful, Skinny Dipping, Sweet, Swimming, irritation, lake, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a remarkably hot day, and Merlin comes accross a lake while taking his time picking herbs for Gaius. He decides on a little swim and Arthur gets frustrated with him. really just a cute little happiness piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castielsbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsbee/gifts).



> decided to write this little thing as a gift for my remarkably wonderful friend Castielsbee :) hope you like it :)

Merlin looked around the shore of the small lake and could se no one near by. It was a very warm day, and he bit his lip, letting his gaze wander over the inviting calm water. He should probably have been back at the Castle by now, but he had really taken his time picking herbs for Gaius, enjoying the weather the best he could and now he was by the lake and he really wanted to just run into it. He looked around once again, and still seing no one he decided to go for it. He scrambled to get his clothes off, and sighed contentedly as he was finally naked. The air was so warm it was a right pain wearing any layer of clothing no matter how thin the material might be. He didn't waste anymore time and all but sprinted into the water, throwing himself down into it. He ducked under and swam a bit before coming back up and letting himself float on his back, watching the few clouds drifting across the intensly blue sky. It felt amazing. The water kept him cool while the sun warmed his skin where it could reach. It was almost tempting to take a nap like this but he knew that was a bad idea. He closed his eyes for a few moments anyway, just enjoying the little peace it granted him.

 

He almost jumped out of his skin when someone yelled his name loudly in something sounding like fear, and then he could hear the unmistakable splashes of someone running into the water. A moment later, strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him up. He stared into the blue eyes of Arthur, and blinked his surprise. Arthur stared at him in shock for a moment, then looked down his body and back up to his face. He blinked, opened his mouth and closed it again, and suddenly Merlin was down in the water again. He shot back up and watched Arthur stalk back to the shore. Merlin followed. Arthur was back on land and stared down on the pile of clothes laying there and then sent Merlin a sour look as he gingerly made his way over to grab his pants. His whole face was red and it suddenly felt way hotter than it had been just a few moments ago.

 

"Arthur... uhm" Merlin squirmed a bit at the angry stare from his King. He'd hastily pulled on his pants but he was still bare chested. "I thought you were dead!" Arthur shouted in his face. "What, you forgot to take off that blood red scrap of cloth before you danced out in the water?!" Merlin squinted at him in confusion before it dawned on him. He looked down to find his neckerchief still tied around his neck. "Ooooooh..." he brought his hand up to scratch at the back of his head, sending Arthur a guilty grin. "Yeah, I forgot," Arthur tossed his hands up in the air and turned away from the boy, pinching his nose. "You'll be the death of me some day," he said and let out a sigh.

 

"Ah, yes. Among all the venemous beasts and revenge seeking sorcerers, _I'LL_ be your death. Makes so much sense," Merlin retorted sarcastically.

 

Arthur turned back to look at him and this time he looked almost wounded for a moment. It soon morphed back into irritation, and he just shook his head. "What were you doing out here all day anyway? You should have been back at the castle hours ago," Merlin thought about it for a moment. "It was so peaceful. I just wanted it to last a bit longer," he smiled so innocently at this, that Arthur had trouble staying mad. "The water does look inviting," Arthur mused. A moment passed and then they gave each other pointed looks, tore their clothes off, and ran into the water. Merlin was the fastest and Arthur wouldn't have it, and so he tackled the boy, making them both crash underneath the surface. They both came up laughing and ended up splashing and tackling each other back and forth for a while after. Some time later, they were back at the shore, pulling their pants back on and laying down in the grass, letting the sun dry them. "You're right. It is peaceful," Arthur smiled at him. Merlin smiled back and they just stayed there, smiling at each other for a couple of hours longer until they had to make their way back to the castle of Camelot.


End file.
